Eclaircissement
by amburnikole
Summary: A Clarice/Hannibal story. THe title is Enlightenment in French.To know more, read the story! UPDATED!!!!!!!!!
1. Prolouge

  
Prolouge:   
She closed her eyes and sunnk deep into her bath tub.The oils washed over her skin with delicate ease and she could feel sleep coming. But then the screaming started and her eyes burst open but the screaming didnt stop. She jumped out of the tub and into her robe clutching her hands over her ears to try to block out the sound. She sank to her knees and began to cry. Suddenly a vision of someone came into her mind and he whispered to her. "Have the lambs stopped screaming Clarice?"   
"No, they havent doctor!"she screamed to the open air and then the screams were silent. She hugged her knees and fell asleep in the corner of her room still soaked from her bath. The next morning she recieved a letter. 


	2. Chapter 1

  
ch.1 

Clarice woke in the morning shivering cold. She quickly got up and wrapped herself in a blanket and went to make some coffee. Mapp was already at work apparently for her side of the house was vacant. As the coffee percolated, she sat at the table reading the day's news headlines. Nothing too interesting. Another white house scandal. Whoo hoo. Big deal. Like that hasn't happened before. She was used to the various scandals in and out of the bureau. Many things went behind those closed doors that people didn't know and she sure didn't want to know. Things she wished she didn't know. But, life goes on. Everything has its secrets. *_I know I have my own_* 

She got up to get dressed and changed into a comfortable sweater and a pair of old jeans. She had the day off and planned on relaxing all day. She put her hair up in a ponytail and went back to her coffee. After she had drank half her glass the doorbell rang.   
*_Wonder who that could be?*_   
She opened the door to see a postman.   
"Hello Ms. Starling. I have a package for you."   
"ok. Thank you. Where do I sign?"   
He motioned with the pen and she signed her name in beautiful script and took the medium sized package from him.   
"Have a good day Ms. Starling!"   
"Thanks, you too!"   
She shut the door with her foot and went into the kitchen. She untied the twine that held the box together and opened the top. Inside was a letter along with another ornately wrapped box. She took out the letter, turning it over and seeing a wax seal on the envelope. She took in a sharp breath and realized where it came from, or rather who it came from. She felt the envelope and it was made of silk. She smelled it and it smelt of him. A deep musky smell that she remembered from that night in Paul Krendler's house. Carefully she opened it and pulled out the papers held within it. Unfolding them she sat and began to read its contents:   


Dear Clarice,

How are you? Im doing exceptionally well considering I have only one hand. But, a person learns to manage. I admit its harder to open a bottle of wine, but thats trivial. Out of curiosity Clarice, what did you do with my hand? I was just sitting here wondering about it. Also, what did you do after I left you Clarice? Did you run after me? Did you try to find me? Did you look for me in that little yacht hmm? I suppose you did. What did you feel when you found I wasn't there? Were you glad? Relieved even? Please tell me Clarice. Also, I still believe you owe me some information from our first encounter. How are those lambs? I have to admit my curiosity always seems to get to me. I believe thats how I got caught by you last time Agent Starling. I let my curiosity of you get the best of me and all because I wanted to see you run. Do you enjoy letting the FBI watch you run Clarice? Run through their pretty little puzzles and labyrinths like a mouse looks for the cheese at the end of its maze only to find that its made a wrong turn and gets shocked. Were you shocked to see that your own maze turned against you and lead you astray when you didnt even know it? Poor Clarice. The FBI still rules you doesnt it? Be honest with me Clarice. Even if you cant be honest with yourself. Ive always been truthful with you. Do you know what always reminds me of you Clarice? Something I once cited to a wife of a conoscente':   
" "He woke her then, and trembling and obedient she ate that burning heart out of his hand. Weeping I then saw him depart from me." Could he, daily feel a stab of hunger for her and find nourishment in the very sight of her? I think so. Would she see through the bars of his plight and ache for him?"   
  
The first part is a quote from Dante's poem, La Vita Nuova. The second part was my view upon it. She was very pleased with my knowledge of the poem. What does it remind you of Clacrice? Well, time is growing short dear Clarice and I would like to get some rest.   
I hope the lambs stop screaming Clarice. I shall write you again very soon.

Sincerely,

_ Hannibal Lecter M.D._

_p.s. I hope you like the present I bought for you. It took me a while to decide what to get you, but I finally made up my mind. PLease enjoy it. I look forward to the next time I talk to you. Also, Im sure your sense of duty would require you to give this letter your "friends" at the FBI but I would request these little notes to stay between us. But que sera sera Clarice. What will be will be._   


Clarice set the letter down and sighed. She really should turn this in, but a part of her hung to that line. ".....and ache for him..."   
This was crazy! She didnt "ache" for him! Hardly! Then why wasn't she running out the door to give this to Crawford?   
*_Because he's telling you the truth Clarice. About the FBI, about it all._*   
She took a sip of her coffee and pulled out the other package. She gently untied the deep blue silk ribbon and removed the wrapping. It was a wooden chest of some kind and had a lock. She searched the box and found the key taped to the bottom. She unlocked it and lifted the lead and gasped at what she saw. There before her was a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond and sapphire butterfly hanging from it. There was a note attached: 

_Clarice, this butterfly can be you someday. I hope you like platinum._

Platinum? Whoa, that stuff is expensive. She smiled at the butterfly. He once referred to her as a Chrysalis. 

Pulling out the top layer of the box she found the bottom compartment contained another brown package. She opened it and   
pulled out a deep blue silk night-gown that smelled like roses. It had a little note attached as well: 

_Maybe this will help you sleep better. Its more pleasing to the skin that those flannels Im sure you have._

Hey. Flannels are fine.....but this was finer. She ran it over her hands and smiled at the thought of him picking this out for her.   
Argh. What was she thinking! *_He's a killer Clarice. Hello, earth to Clarice! Yes he's a killer, but he cut off his own hand instead of hurting me._* 

*Sigh*   
She took the things and put them in her room, hiding the letter under her pillow from Mapp. She couldnt turn it in. Something inside her wouldnt let her do it.   
_*He asked where his hand was_.*   
His hand was frozen safely in the back of her freezer. She wouldnt let them have it for some reason. Didnt even tell them it existed. They would just pick it apart for clues and then throw it out. She felt like she had to return it. It could even be put back on with the graces in modern technology. Since it has been kept on ice and safe from freezer burn..hehe....she was sure they could re-attach it. He had done her the favor of not cutting off her hand and she felt she owed it to him. Or maybe something else. She wasnt sure yet. She yawned and looked at her watch. It was 1:30 p.m. She was still so tired, Sleep had been restless. Why not a nap? She smiled to herself as she slipped into her new gown and felt the silk along her body like a caress. She cold almost pretend she was wrapped in someone's arms, held safely there as she drifted into a solemn sleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

ok guys sorry I took so long to post some more. Ive been really busy with school lately. But he's some more to please your appetites for now.Sorry this section is so short. ;-)   


Ch 2 

Hannibal Lector awoke from his sleep in gasps. He had dreamt of his sister Mischa yet again. Getting up timidly he walked to get a glass of water from the night stand. He picked up the crystal glass and stared at its many facets. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something white falling outside his window. He walked over to it in his silk pajamas, his breathing now calmed. It was snowing. He chuckled to himself. He used to love snow. As a child he could remember playing in it. Rolling all around making snow angels and other childhood follies. He saw the snow topped buildings and the icy streets of Paris. He looked at the blanketed ground beneath him and saw the blank white staring back up at him. Then he slowly saw the blood trickle and could see the deer dragged through the snow. He could hear his sister's screams and the chop of the axe. He screamed in terror, dropping his water glass and snapping out of his reverie. Hurridly he picked up the shards of glass and threw them in the nearest wastebasket. He quickly closed the curtains and sat behind his desk placing his heavy head in his hand. When he could think of nothing else to do, not trusting sleep just yet, he got out his pen and began to write.   


Clarice walked down the winding street to the local mall. She was bundled in her long London Fog coat and wore the butterfly around her neck. It hadn't left its spot in the nape of her neck for weeks. When she arrived at the mall she went directly to a stationary store and bought a nice set of writing necessities. She then went to the perfume store and bought some more of her L'Air du Temps. She then proceeded to the food court where she got a cup of coffee and headed home. Her mustang pulled into the driveway and she noticed Mapp was gone.   
_*Thats right, she had a date.*_   
She walked inside laying her keys on the table with a clang and sat down at her desk. She pulled out the paper and envelopes she had just bought and her pen. She sat there silently wondering what she was doing.   
*_I don't even know how to get the letter to him*_   
Sometime she hoped he would send another letter and tell her how to reach him. Until then she would write him letters as if he were across the street and when or if she could send them to him she would send them all at one time. She sat writing away, everyday writing a little more until she finished one letter and then started another.She lightly sprayed the letter with her perfume when finished with one before putting it in its envelope.   
*_What are you doing Clarice? You cant possibly like him like that!*_   
But some part of her said it was possible. She wasn't sure what it was yet. All she knew was she had a connection with him in some way and after she would write she would feel a lot better and could sleep. For the past few weeks there were no screaming lambs in her head. That was enough reason to keep writing. She hid the letters from Mapp in the box Hannibal gave her, locking it after each use. After a few more days she was about to give up when she received another package.   



	4. Chapter 3

heres ch. 3 

Clarice walked out of her apartment and almost tripped on the package that was left there by the postman. She steadied herself and then picked it up. It was lightweight and very small. She slid it into her purse and left for work.   
When she reached headquarters she quickly strode to her desk and took the package out of her purse. Throwing her purse in her drawer she looked around to see if anyone was watching her. When she knew she was safe, she slowly undid the package, anticipation tingling in her toes. What she saw inside the box this time was a bottle of Lalique's perfume Le Baiser. Also there was a letter. She opened the cap smelling its contents while she unfolded the parchment. It smelled wonderful. She smoothed out the wrinkled in the paper and began to read:__

_Dear Clarice,_   
_ how you are feeling? Sleeping well I hope.How did you like my last gift ? I can see you haven't told anyone about my last contact with you ,for my spot on the ten most wanted still remains the same. Well CLarice I must say I wasn't sure whether you would "sell me out", but I am pleased to see you have not. I may even soon trust you enough to tell you how to write me back. Would you like that Clarice? I must say that my sleep has been a little troubled. But its not the screams of lambs that keep me awake Clarice. No, I hear a different kind of screaming but I suppose you could say our screams are similar. In my dreams I hear my sister screaming for me to help her. You didn't know about my sister did you Clarice? Quid pro quo though. You tell me about your lambs now and Ill tell you about Mischa. If you wish to contact me, take out an ad in the paper. Have it sent to M.H. and have it be from Hannah. Ill be watching for it Clarice. If you wish to know how to send me things, we'll just wait and see how far our trust can go. Let me tell you now, don't ask me where I am because I wont tell you. Not yet anyway. I hope you enjoy the perfume. Until our next correspondance._   
_ Hannibal Lecter, m.d._

Clarice put down the letter and sighed to herself. She felt a warmth around her when she read his words. She felt so safe within them. Clarice felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned in surprise.   
"Who? Oh hello Mr. Crawford. You startled me."   
"Sorry Starling. Whats that?"he said pointing at the bottle of perfume.   
Clarice slid saome files over the letter on her desk and picked up the bottle.   
"Its a new perfume I got."   
He smelled it.   
"Smells nice. Um Starling.....you can go home."   
"But I just got here sir."   
"I know but we really dont need you today. Plus I think you need some rest."   
Clarice had no idea what he was talking about. She had been off for the past 2 days.   
"Well sir I was going to work on my promotion papers."   
"I know Starling , I know. Its just I dont want you to...."   
"DOnt want me to what sir?"   
"I dont know...I just dont want you to.."   
Then it hit Clarice.   
"You dont want me to get my hopes up because you know Im not getting promoted. I understand sir. Thank you, good day."   
Her anger evident in her voice Clarice scooped the papers from her desk into her bag and grabbed her purse and perfume and made a move to leave.   
"Look Starling....you'll get a cha-"   
She suddenly turned and cut him off.   
"Ill get a chance. Yes sir you've said that a million times before. Ill just add this one to the others."   
With that she turned and left for home. 

The next time the paper ran, there was an ad for a M.H. rom Hannah that read:   
_M.H._   
_Desperatley seaking solace. Tired of dead end job.Wish to send you more than this._   
_We deliberatly choose to trust and yes it is a risk. I want to take that risk now. Have_   
_faith in me._   
_Hannah___

Hannibal put down his copy of the Washington Post and smiled. Could he trust her? A part of him was skeptical but another part of him wanted to. Then he got an idea. He would put out just a little bait to see how far she could be trusted. If she passed the test then maybe he would consider giving her a way to contact him. He wired in a response to her ad giving her an address for a PO Box in Buenos Aires. He would telephone and see if anything would arrive there and if after a week no FBI followed and his face stayed at its low spot on the top 10 then he would send for the contents and go from there. 

Clarice read the response to her ad and gathered all the letters she had written from her box placing them in date order with the letter she had just finished. She then wrapped the letters in a box and sent them first class mail to the address provided to her. Then she waited.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

ch.4 

A week after placing his ad Hannibal Lecter checked his PO Box in Buenos Aires and found that there was a package there and there was no FBI activity. He then sent for it and it arrived in his home is Paris 3 days later. He opened its delicate paper and was shocked by what it contained. It was all of Clarice's letters to him.He breathed in the scent of her perfume on the pages. He read them all in order by date. Some of them were just ramblings of her troubles. Some were pages of questions about his life. Some were rhetorical questions she would write about herself. Sometimes it was almost as if she would be having a conversation with him as she wrote. Asking a question then writing her reply to what her mind thought up as his answer and he was surprised to see that most of the answers she predicted he would say were correct. This woman made him want her more with everything she did. He wondered if she understood the effect she had on him. Through these letters he learned of her screaming lambs and learned of their temporary relief by the writing of her letters. He learned she knew where his hand was even though she wouldn't say where. When he reached the latest letter he smiled. She liked the perfume. He read about what happened with Crawford and what made her decide to place the ad. He had to give her credit for taking her life into her hands for once. Maybe she was finally beginning to see what they were doing to her. They were caging his poor butterfly and she needed to be free. But she wasn't ready just yet, but soon. One of the last lines of her last letter almost made his heart stop for a second with hope. 

_ Now that Ive told you about my screams doctor, tell me about yours. I always felt something connected us and maybe this is it, and maybe its not. Maybe its more. Who knows? But again, quid pro quo doctor._

_Clarice_

He folded all the letters neatly and placed them into a box and slid it under his bed. The next day he bought her another gift, that he hoped mixed with Clarice's smarts would serve as a clue to her. He sent it with a note attached saying that if she was ready, he was ready for a little game of cat and mouse and that he had supplied her so far with all she needed to go in the right direction.. He sealed the letter and sent it.   


Clarice was worried. It was almost 3 weeks and still no word from him. She checked the paper and the mail every day with no luck. Then it happened. 

Clarice opened this package in a hurry, ripping the paper from the box and almost knocking her coffee off the table. She calmed herself and opened the lid. She pulled out a snow globe with an Eiffel Tower inside and a small note. She opened the envelope and a curl came to her lips. A game he wanted, a game he would get. She understood this game. It was a game of trust and she was ready to play. ok. She sat and contemplated.   
_*He says I have all I need.....*_

She turned the globe over in her hand later that night sitting in her bed in her night-gown. The moonlight caught in the sparkles and they cascaded along the walls. Then she saw the shadow of the tower along the wall and she figured it out. 

*_Thats it!!*___

She knew where he was! That explains the french perfume and the globe. She jumped out of bed and logged onto her computer. She scheduled herself a flight in the morning then phoned the Bureau saying she was taking Crawford's advice and taking a 2 week vacation. Then she packed her things, the letters, the gown, the globe, and the shoes and dress he had given her before. Then she made sure she was dressed and wore the butterfly necklace. She took the hand from the freezer and placed it in a cooler with lots of dry ice. She packed her mustang and headed for the airport in the morning. Looking back in her mirror she watched her apartment disappear behind her. She smiled. She was going to Paris. 

Hannibal sat in his recliner conducting the invisible orchestra playing in his cd player. He wondered when Clarice would try to contact him again. He hoped she would understand his clue and voice her finds to him so her could then tell her how to write back to him. He was growing fond of their correspondences. He sipped his wine and decided to have patience. He would just keep checking the paper for her next writing.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

ch 5   


Clarice stretched out on the bed of her hotel room. After stopping to get more dry ice for the cooler she went straight to her room to sleep after the 7 hour flight. She awoke around 5:00 our time but 12:00 p.m. their time. Her body told her it knew it wasn't really 12:00.   
*_This will take some getting used to._* 

She stretched a little and decided to go for a walk. She put on a sun dress and let her hair hang down, now grown long and almost to her waist. She put on some sunglasses and went out on the town for the day. 

Dr. Lecter ate in an outdoor cafe', swirling his wine in his glass and taking in the beauty of the day. Again no word from Clarice and he began to wonder if maybe she had begun to doubt herself. He felt a familiar tug at his heart at the vision of her in his memory palace. Oh well , he thought. Off to things at hand. He left money on the table and wiped his glass clean. He strolled down the street and went to a Tuxedo shop to buy an outfit for an affair he was to attend. He tried on several styles but finally decided on a nice Armani. It was black with a hint of burgundy to match his eyes. He left it with the clerk to be tailored and went for a walk. 

The next day.... 

Clarice awoke in the morning refreshed for the next step in the game. She assumed he didn't know she was here and was determined to keep it that way for now. She got dressed and was out of the hotel by 12:00. She walked admiring the leftover snow that was melting to the Eiffel Tower and entered the gift shop. There was a display holding the snow globes. She picked one up and swirled it around when a sales clerk came up to her and muttered something in French. Grateful for her little dabble in the language in college she responded that she was in Paris for a week or so. The clerk then commented on her necklace asking how long she had been here. Clarice replied she arrived yesterday to which the clerk's eyebrows shot up. She asked Clarice if ti had been a gift and Clarice inquired on why? THe clerk said she had seen it in a jeweller's shop window down the street a few weeks ago, or at least something VERY like it. Clarice smiled and then said yes it had been a gift.   
"Where is the store located?"   
"Right down the street Madame'. Its called Le Femme' Reluit."   
"Thank you so much."   
"You're quite welcome."   
Placing the globe back on its perch she walked dot of the shop towards the jewelry store. 

She stepped through the doors of the shop and inhaled the old scent of the building. SHe walked over to the counter and saw all of the beautiful rings and bracelets. When the attendant spotted her, he walked over and greeted her. He asked her what language she spoke and she told him English.   
"I speek z little eeenligssh."he spoke roughly.   
"Its ok, I speak french."she spoke in his tongue. " I have a question. This necklace Im wearing, did you sell it?"   
She took it off from around her neck and handed it to the man. He looked it over and spoke.   
"Why yes! A few weeks ago I think. Did you receive it as a gift?"   
"Yes, I did. Im curious. How much was it?"   
"Well, its a very nice piece. Its Platinum and those are natural Ceylon Blue Sapphires and almost the best diamonds you can get anywhere."   
"Yes yes...so how much?"   
"If my memory serves me correctly, it was around 25,000. "   
Clarice's jaw dropped.   
"Why so much?"   
"Well the chain,lock, and setting alone was 500 and the Ceylon Sapphires were 16,500 all on their own plus 4,000 for the quality of diamond. Then there was a custom charge because it was custom made and then engraved then shipped here from another country. Whoever bought this put a lot of thought, time, and money into it."   
"Engraved? Where?"   
"Look..."   
He turned it over to the backside and along the middle of the butterfly was her name inscribed in small letters she could barely even see. He got out the magnifier so she could see it better.   
"That mark below it is the initials of the creator. This was an exceptional piece madame'."   
"Yes it is. Thank you ever so much for your help. Could you do me a favour?"   
"Of course."   
"Well, the man who sent this to me is supposed to meet me tomorrow but I'd like to surprise him by finding him first. Could you give me the man's address who bought this?"   
"Normally we don't do such things but for you madame' Ill make an exception." He winked at her and she smiled.   
He brought her a piece of paper with an address printed on it. She voiced her thanks and walked back to her hotel for the evening. 

The next morning Clarice woke early to carry out her plan for the day. After dressing and applying a Red wig and dark makeup, she left.She stocked the chest with more dry ice and travelled to the address given to her by the store clerk. She walked inside the lobby of the apartment building hesitantly, not wanting to end the game so quickly. She slowly crept to the desk and approached the desk clerk.   
"Excuse me, has this gentleman left for the day yet?"   
She showed the address to the man.   
"Yes. He left about an hour ago. He's due back any time now. He always goes for a morning walk."   
"Oh, well, may I leave this on his table inside his Apartment? I don't want to leave it outside for fear of someone taking it.You can come with me if you're afraid Ill take something."  
"Are you a friend madame'?"   
"Yes, I am. A good one."   
He looked at her for a moment, studying her.   
"Alright. GO ahead."He handed her a key.   
"But DONT move anything. He hates that."   
"okey dokey."   
*_Did I just say that?*_   
She travelled up in the elevator and walked down the corridor to his apartment. She unlocked it and walked inside and inhaled the scent of his room. She saw the elegant piano in the corner and could see the master bedroom through the hall. It was beautiful.She ran her hands along his desk and set the chest there. She walked into the bedroom and felt a warm rush flow over her.   
*_Clarice, maybe its time you face why you're really here. Why are you doing any of this at all? You say you don't feel for him yet here you are standing in his bedroom, feeling like the virgin high schooler that's in the room of her boyhood crush!*_   
She shook her thoughts away. There was plenty of time for reasons later. She ran her hand over his silk sheets and it reminded her of her night-gown and how it rubbed against her skin. For a moment she thought she might lay in it, but remembered how the desk clerk had said Lecter was to be back soon. She quickly left, locking the door behind her. She entered the left elevator and went back down and exited just as the doors to the right elevator closed, with Hannibal behind the doors going up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

ch 6 

Hannibal unlocked the door to his apartment and strolled inside. He dropped his bag of groceries on the table and suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. He followed the scent to his bedroom where he smelled the sheets. Then he went over to his desk and saw the chest there and sniffed the air once more. Le Baiser, he thought. He called down to the desk.   
"Yes Dr. Bourtin'?"   
"Was someone in my room earlier?"   
"Oh yes sir. Some woman who said was your friend asked to drop something off for you in your room. Im sorry sir. I know I shouldn't have let her but she seemed really nice. Did she take something? You can take it out of my wage sir.."   
"No no no. Its alright young man. What did she look like?"   
"Red hair, really dark looking makeup."   
"ok, thank you."   
"You're welcome sir."   
He hung up the phone and went back to the chest.   
_*Clarice? No, she couldn't be here. Then who?_*   
He opened the lid to the chest and moved the dry ice out of the way. What he saw there surprised him but made him grin.   
"Bonsoir Clarice." 

Four days passed by and Clarice didn't venture very far from her hotel, planning her next move. By now he had to know she was here and she didn't know what the next course of action would be. She had to see him now, something inside her drove her to that fact and she was finding time to reason with herself why she was in Paris in the first place. Because he was there. That's all she had so far, but she was still working on the rest. Pushing those thoughts away, she called Lecter's apartment building.   
"Hello? "   
"Yes hi, the gentleman in Apt 47..."   
"Dr. Bourtin'?"   
*_Bourtin'......*_   
"Yes, does he have plans for the evening?"   
"Why yes madame'. He is attending a semi-formal party this evening at the Cabaret de Royal Minuit. "   
"How does one get invited to that?"   
"Oh, you don't have to be invited. You just have to sound important."   
"Thank you. You've been very helpful."   
"Anytime madame'."   
Clarice smiled. This was going to be fun. 

That evening, Clarice exited her hotel room wearing the black dress and shoes Hannibal had given her. Her hair was up in a french twist with little ringlets falling all over. She had the hotel send her a limo which picked her up outside. She sat thinking on the drive there, What would she really do if she saw him there? A small voice in her mind that was getting smaller all the time told her her duty was to arrest him, but another voice which had gotten bigger and bigger said something else. Something that disturbed her, but she was beginning to accept. 

When she arrived at the club she paid her fee and the entrance and said she was away on business from the US Govt. She hoped that sounded important enough and it did. She got in without a hesitation and moved through the crowd, eyes searching for him. 

Hannibal sat at a table in the corner of the room sipping wine. He realized now that it was his turn in the game. She took her steps and he had to make his, but where to start? He would have to seek her out, he supposed. Then let her make the next move. As the night progressed he turned down many offers by others to dance. He was too deep in thought to do anything else. When he looked up from his table and surveyed the room, his breathing rate increased. He saw her. She was at the bar apparently looking for someone. He could tell by the way she moved her head from side to side and twisted her body around. He found she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing the dress he gave her, and he assumed the shoes as well. There around her neck he could also see the butterfly. It looked even more beautiful on her than it did in the store. He quickly thought about what he should do. He saw a young man ask her to dance and saw her reluctantly accept.   
*_I might just have to cut in.*_   
In the background a steady beat of music began to play and then the singer started her chords. 

_"Never know how much I love you_   
_Never know how much I care_   
_When you put your arms around me_   
_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_   
_You gimmie Fever......"_

Hannibal got up from his seat and slid toward the dancing pair. From behind Clarice he spoke.   
"May I cut in?"   
Clarice stopped dancing but did not turn.   
The young man spoke.   
"Sure sir."   
He stepped away from Clarice and she turned to face him.   
There he was. Her first glimpse of Hannibal Lecter after only a few months, yet seemed like an eternity, was wonderful. He looked stunning in his suit and she reached out and met him to dance.   
They swayed to the music and he breathed into her ear.   
"Hello Clarice."   
"Hello Dr." Bourtin"she replied.   
He chuckled a little.   
"So you have been doing your homework. "   
SHe nodded.   
There was nothing but silence then as she moved her head to his shoulder. 

_"Sun lights up the daytime_   
_Moon lights up the night_   
_ My eyes light up when you call my name_   
_ 'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right"_

He spun her around then and she laughed. 

_"Everybody's got the fever_   
_That is something you all know_   
_Fever isn't such a new thing_   
_Fever started long ago"___

They began to dance more sensuously , him dipping her and twirling her. As the singer sang the last lines of the song they slowed and he dipped her then ran his hand from her neck to her waist as he lifted her back up. 

_"What a lovely way.......to burn...."_

When the song was over they received applause and they both smiled, retreating to his table. Clarice was breathing fast, both a mix of his presence and the dancing. When she looked up from the table she saw his eyes bearing down on her. He motioned for the waiter and asked him to bring them two glasses of water. 

"Well Clarice. You've found me. I didn't expect you to actually come to where I was. I thought you would just tell me in another letter that you'd found me out. I must say it is a pleasant surprise." 

He lifted his right hand and rubbed the wrist of his newly restored left hand. Clarice looked at it shocked.   
"Your hand...."   
"Yes, thank you by the way. I was actually able to have it put back on. Its sore and the nerves are slowly staring to work better. So my reflexes in this arm are a little slow, but with therapy it should be better."   
She reached out a tentative hand and ran it over the line of stitches on his hand.   
"Im glad it worked out ok."   
"Im curious Clarice, why did you keep it?"   
"I didn't want them getting it and picking it apart like everything else. I saw it as a sacrifice you made and I felt in return I had to give it back to you eventually, I suppose."   
"So, Clarice, you've played the game very well so far. You've made all the right moves. You've made it here, finagled your way into my apartment and got in here tonight. I suppose its my turn now."   
"I guess so Doctor."   
He was quiet for a moment and he looked down at his hands. She took that time to study him. She felt her heart skip a beat when he finally looked back up.   
*_His eyes...*_   
"Mischa was my sister. I remember her, so young, so innocent. She loved the colour purple.Her eyes would just light up when she saw it. I would pick an eggplant from the garden and place it in her room where she could see it. Our parents, a duke and a duchess, were killed by the Russians and we were placed in a barn of children to be watched over. It was in the dead of winter and was dreadfully cold.When they ran out of food, they caught a scrawny dear and I remember seeing them drag it across the snow through a hole in the barn. The blood left a red path behind the deer. Then I heard the chop of the axe. After they ate the deer they still were hungry and came to the barn. They felt on the children and even felt me, but chose Mischa instead." He paused a moment to take a breath, the words obviously disturbing him. She felt her heart lurch at the direction his story was going.   
"I held on to her as tight as I could, begging them not to take her and she kept asking me to help her.But they wouldn't let go and slammed the barn door on my arm, cracking it. All I could do was hear her screams and then the chop of the axe and then the silence again. I remember seeing her teeth in the pot they used to spit in. To this day the memory plagues me."   
"Kind of like my lambs."   
He nodded.   
Clarice was at a loss for words.   
"Im so sorry. How horrible..."   
He silenced her with a hand.   
"No need for pity Clarice, just understanding which I know you have."   
Then he brushed her hand with his as he reached for the glass of water the waiter brought during their conversation.   
She felt herself flush with colour and was grateful for the dim lights.   
"So Clarice, are you going to arrest me now?"   
"I think you would know that if I intended to do that I would have done it a long time ago."   
"Granted, Ill give you that. Then just what do you intend now that you've found me, little Starling?"She noticed the playful tone in his voice was back.   
Clarice looked at her hands not sure what to say,but soon decided that she had come this far in the game and that she couldn't stop playing now. She intentionally brushed his hand with hers as she grabbed her glass of water.   
"I don't know yet Doctor. I really haven't given it much thought."she said, meant as a tease.   
He chuckled.   
"You've had plenty of time to think pretty butterfly."he retorted crossing his legs, brushing her leg with his foot.   
"I've been too busy relaxing. This IS my vacation, you know."   
She crossed her legs now, brushing her leg across his thigh..She leaned back in her chair and looked at him.   
"Ah, still with the FBI I see.Hasn't your mother taught you not to keep nasty habits."   
He looked her up and down purposefully.   
"When have I been one to follow instructions?"   
"Hmm..." was his reply.   
She matched his gaze and he leaned over the table to whisper to her.   
"Do you feel them Clarice? The eyes raking over your body?"he gestured to the crowd in the club.   
She looked over and confidently looked back at him.   
"Not really."   
She leaned closer to where they were only a few inches form each other and spoke.   
"But I feel yours."   
He grinned and reached out to move a errand strand of hair from her face.   
She reached out and touched his cheek. They moved closer to each other and Clarice felt her breath quicken and could tell his aroused state by his breaths as well. Before their lips touched he stopped and whispered to her.   
"The next move is all yours in this game Clarice." and he didn't move any closer to her, waiting for her decision.   
Her mind battled itself.   
*_Kiss him Clarice! You know you want to! Yes, but is it really what I want? What about your duty Clarice?But when are you going to think of your needs before everyone else Clarice?But..but...but...*_   
The few moments it took for her to decide seemed like an eternity to her but she had her decision and a curl came to her lips when she decided something else.She moved closer to him and just as their lips were to touch she rose our of her chair, missing his mouth by seconds only, quickly brushing her lips to his forehead.   
"Good evening doctor. Its late and I need my beauty rest. Thank you for the wonderful time." and with that she left, leaving behind a bewildered Hannibal Lecter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

ok this is the big chapter youve all been waiting for!!! yay! Im thinking after this chapter there will only be 2 more and that will be it! ITs amost done. WHo hoo! Enjoy! 

ch 7 

Hannibal turned out his lamp beside his bed and laid down, thinking about the night's events. He had a feeling what Clarice did earlier wasn't a rejection, but wasn't sure, to be honest, what it actually was. It was her turn in the game still and he decided to just wait and see.He was glad, he decided, he had the virtue of patience. Before drifting off to sleep he drew up the picture of Clarice across from him at the table in his memory palace. He had a screamless night.   


Clarice had a plan. She would do what she thought was right and hoped it would work out in the end. For three days she did things at her hotel, making sure she couldn't accidentally meet him somewhere. She wanted to have her plan down to a T before she enacted it. She decided her next move would be her last and the last move of the game was his. Her move would be check and if he went with it, his move would be checkmate. But if he didn't cooperage then her move would be check and checkmate all in one swoop. She hoped it didn't come to that. Putting on what she decided to wear for the evening, she put on her coat over it and grabbed her purse, pulling out his apartment key she got from the boy at the desk and had conveniently forgot to return. Taking a deep breath she put her badge and gun in the purse and left her room, heading for Hannibal's apartment. 

When she arrived she approached the clerk.   
"Hello. Is Dr Bourtin' in?"   
"oh, no madame'. He went to dinner. I don't expect him for another hour."   
"alright Ill just go in an wait then. I have a key hey gave me." she started to walk off but stopped.   
"Oh, could you not tell him Im here. Id like it to be a surprise."   
"Sure."   
"Thanks." 

Hannibal Lecter entered his apartment building and nodded at the desk clerk. The clerk smiled back at him.   
He made his way into the elevator and up to his apartment. When he opened the door, he heard his cd of the Goldberg Variations playing. It was the Aria De Capo. Senses on alert he looked around. He left the music playing as he surveyed his apartment. On his desk he saw Clarice's badge and gun lying there.   
*_That explains the scent of Le Baiser...*_   
Assuming that was all he would find he stopped his search for a moment. He picked up her badge and it fell to pieces in his hands. It had been cut up and laid there. The gun he found wasn't loaded as well. Then his ears picked up on a faint rustling sound. Looking up quickly the sight he saw made his breath catch in his throat. He got up and walked towards the source of the rustling. There on his bed was Clarice clad in the night-gown he bought for her, hands tied loosely to the bed frame with silk scarves. Her tresses of hair fell loosely around her face, the scent of the perfume in the air. 

"Hello Clarice."   
"Hello Doctor." 

He moved closer to her until he was a foot or so from the bed. 

"So its my turn again I see and it will be the last move in the game. How would you like me to proceed dear Starling?" 

"That's entirely up to you, though I would like you to come closer."   
He moved to where he sat beside her on the bed. He reached out and touched the butterfly around her neck and she breathed in sharply at the light brush of his finger against her collarbone. He smiled and trailed his fingers up her arms to her hands. He bent down to kiss her, but stopped his mouth inches from hers. She knew he had to make the move and fought the urge to tilt her head upwards and catch his mouth with hers. He moved his hands back down her arms and over her collarbone and lightly over the rest of her frame. She shivered in response. His mouth hovering over hers he spoke to her.   
"Tell me Clarice, would you like me to stop?"   
Her eyes fluttered and she breathed her reply.   
"No Hannibal. If you loved me you wouldn't stop..."   
The sound of his first name on her lips overwhelmed him and he bent his head and kissed her with all the pent up passion he felt. She urgently returned his kisses and rubbed against him. He moved to kiss down her neck and up her arms to her hands. He untied her bonds and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, smoothing her fingers through his hair.   
"You are so very beautiful Clarice...."   
he breathed into her ear and she shivered.   
"I love the way you say my name..."she replied.   
In response he said her name again and kissed a trail from her neck to her thigh.   
"Hannibal...."she said when he returned to her mouth.   
"Say it again Clarice."   
"Hannibal."she spoke again this time looking in his eyes, seeing the appreciation and passion within them. He kissed her again and they fulfilled their passion there, together. After they were spent, they lay asleep in each others arms, sleeping peacefully.   
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Only one more chapter to go after this!!!!! Sorry it took so long! :-) 

Ch. 8 

Clarice woke to the sound of Hannibal screaming in his sleep. She woke him while moving to embrace him.   
"Shhh....its ok..Hannibal....you're ok..."   
He woke with a start, tears falling from his eyes. She gently kissed them away, smoothing out his hair.   
"What happened? Did you dream about Mischa?"   
He looked at her, suddenly angry.   
"Get away from me."   
"What?"   
He got out of the bed and moved as far away as he could.   
"I would like you to leave."   
"Whats going on Hannibal?"   
"Nothing, nothing at all. Just a mistake."   
"A mistake. Well fine then. Have it your way."She wrapped her coat around herself and gathered her things.   
She was about to leave when she turned around.   
"I would have said so much to you. I would have been ready to say it, to say I love you. But if my love is just a mistake to you, then to hell with you and all of your lies and deceptions and pretty words and pretty gifts!"With that she took off the necklace and threw it at him and left. 

Hannibal sat in his chair angry and confused. He had dreamt the same dream as always except this time it was a lamb that was being dragged and Clarice was who they chose. He was angry at himself. He let Clarice take Mischa's place and he could never do that. But then a tiny voice of reason spoke and said that maybe it wasnt that she replaced Mischa, because Mischa would always be there in his memory palace. Maybe it was that he now had someone else to worry about beng hurt and he didnt want that to happen to Clarice as well. He searched his memory palace for Mischa and found that part of his mind devoid of the earlier holes and full of the color purple and there she was, his Mischa waving back at him. She was still there. Clarice hadnt replaced her. Clarice had redeemed her spirit and let him let her go. Now he felt his heart lurch at the remembrance of the morning's occurances.He picked up the necklace from its heap on the floor. What had he done? And could he undo it? He wept for his foolishness and for the new horror of another person he had lost. 

Clarice packed her things in rage. She had entrusted her soul to him and he had ripped in in two. Why did he act that way? Surely it couldnt have just been because of a mistake. She felt she knew Hannibal far better than anyone else and this wasnt him. It had to be because of that dream. When I asked him about it, thats when he got so upset. BUt still, he shouldnt have taken it out on me. She sighed and sat on the floor.   
*_I Love Him.*_   
But, what can I do? He doesnt want to be near me? 

Tomorrow was her day to leave and silently she cried. She had loved and lost once in her lifetime and now it was happening again. Once again the lambs began to scream.   
*_How I need you Hannibal, and yet you rejected me? Maybe you realized you need me more than you thought and it scares you....or maybe Im just kidding myself.*_   
She sighed again and drifted off into a fitful sleep. 


	10. Chapter 9

Clarice awoke the next morning with a serene sense of dread. She slowly packed her things after showering and getting dressed. 

  


After depositing her keys with the desk downstair and paying, she made her way to the street and flagged a taxi. She rode in silence, ignoring the crying inside her mind. She spoke only enough to tell the driver where to go. 

  


When she arrived at the airport, she carried the little bags she had with her inside to the check-in line. When she reached the desk the clerk asked her name.

  


"Hannah Starling."

  


"Yes Ms. Starling. We had you flying back to the United States but I see you decided to change your plans."

  


She shook herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we have here that you're flying to Fiji. In fact, your fiancee' is the one who made the changes madame'. A Dr. Bourtin'?"

*Fiancee'? Dr. Bourtin'? Hannibal!"

"Oh. I see, he's so silly. Well I guess Im off to Fiji then . Has he checked in yet?"

"Yes madame, he has. "

"ok, well thank you very much."

"You are welcome madame'."

  


*Ok, so Hannibal is here and Im going to Fiji with him. What is he up to? Is this his way of saying Im sorry? I don't know, I guess Ill find out soon enough though.*

After taking a glance at her tickets she slowly headed to terminal B.

  



End file.
